dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (SG7)
Son Goku (孫悟空, 'Son Gokū') (also sometimes known as Kid Goku to distinguish him from his future counterpart) is the second oldest son of Kakarot and his wife Chari, making him a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid. Goku is Gohan's younger brother and the older brother his younger fraternal twin brother and sister, Goten and Chiyo. He was originally intended to be named Goten. But was given the name that Kakarot's adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, originally tried to give him when he first came to earth, Goku. Goku is the same age as his cousin Raunch(but is older by a few months) making him the oldest in his age group, he is one year older than his best friend Trunks, two years older than his other best friend Zakix, and also two years older than his cousin Rycon. Appearance Goku's appearance as a child is the spitting-image of Kakarot's in his youth(though he is noted to be taller than his father in childhood, standing an inch or two taller than his cousin Raunch), he possess the same messy, unkempt hair and features. However, he has red eyes with visible pupils which he has inherited from his mother, Chari. And even wears a similar red gi like his father, minus the kame symbol along with a black long-sleeved undershirt and black kung fu shoes with white accents and black shin guards in the Majin Buu Arc. Goku is known for looking almost identical to his father as a child, to the point that Kakarot easily recognized Goku as his infant son, from seven years ago. This resemblance to his father is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the story. His appearance drastically changes as he grows older, by the time of the world peace saga. Goku's hair grew, so that he would not be mistaken for Kakarot and is seen with a much more spikier hairstyle as such and also wears a blue Gi similar to his old one at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Personality Goku is a boisterous, tough, bold, determined, rambunctious, and mischievous, but surprisingly intelligent, laid back, confident, and reckless. When fighting seriously he can be quite analytical and calculating like his father Kakarot, Biography Goku is the second son of Kakarot and Chari, and younger brother to Gohan. He is born in early Age 765, as a newborn, he took a liking to the name, Goku, when it was mentioned, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Goten). Goku was two years-old when Kakarot died during the Cell Games, leaving him with little to no memories of his father Kakarot and does not reunite with him until he reaches the age of nine. Goku is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is, and instead was initially trained in martial arts by his mother Chari, before he began training on his own. Goku is incrediby strong as a child, far stronger than either Kakarot or Gohan ever were at his age. Chari first discovers that Goku can become a Super Saiyan when he was only three years old, and he looks almost exactly like Kakarot when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Making him the youngest Super Saiyan in existence. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Power Being the son of the most powerful Saiyan in Universe 7, Kakarot, Goku is incredibly powerful. Goku is one of the most powerful Saiyan/Human hybrid to exist.